Eurydice
Eurydice was a Bacchae encountered by Hercules in his youth. She was in love with Orpheus, a poet and singer, but Hercules and Bacchus himself had feelings for her as well. She and Orpheus was suppose to lure Hercules Iolalus and Lilith to become Bacchae into the cult under Bacchus's orders. After Lilith was bitten with the Mark of the Bacchae and began to turn into a Bacchae, Hercules went back to Bacchus's cave to cure Lilith. Hercules challenged Bacchus to a fight and was able to win by using Bacchus's gilded spring to injure Bacchus and cure Lilith. Hercules, Iolaus, Lilith, Orpheus and Eurydice all escaped the Bacchae. ☀ (YH: "Lure of the Lyre") Shortly after, Bacchus was able to make a deal with Orpheus to give Eurydice her freedom and to let Orpheus keep his enchanted lyre. Orpheus promised to recruit new members into the Bacchae cult. When Orpheus and Eurydice were scheduled to play a concert at Kora's tavern, Bacchus and Orpheus used the opportunity to release Bacchae into the crowd to strategically mark new recruits. Eurydice decides to stay with Orpheus. Hercules is saddened by her decision but knows that she loves Orpheus and he will never be anything more than a friend. (YH: "Fame") Orpheus attempted to keep Bacchus's lyre and claimed he through it off a cliff. Bacchus gained new followers and sent them after Orpheus and Eurydice to retrieve his lyre and gain his revenge. Eurydice, crushed that Orpheus would lie to her, attempted to give the lyre back to Bacchus, under the hope that he would stop chasing them. Afterwards, Bacchus attempted to make Eurydice his bride. Eurydice agrees under the condition that he leaves Orpheus, Hercules and Iolaus alone. Hercules then attempted to save Eurydice by defeating Bacchus once and for all. When Bacchus planned a sneak attack using his vine-controlling powers, Eurydice pushed Hercules out of the way and was fatally hit by the vine. Bacchus then left, swearing vengeance on Hercules for the death of Eurydice. (YH: "Lyre, Liar") Hercules had been in a mood ever since Eurydice's death and he was going to go to plead with Hades on Eurydice's behalf. Jason went with him. Hercules arrives just as Eurydice's sentence is passed and she is sucked into the whirlpool that leads to Tartarus. Hercules runs to her and pulls her out. He then demands to see his Uncle Hades. Hades arrives. They (Jason, Hercules, and Eurydice) go to Hades' office. Hercules pleads with Hades to let Eurydice into the Elysian Fields. He tells Hades that Eurydice sacrificed her life to save his. Hades says that if Eurydice can get Sarah's mother to forgive her for turning her daughter over to Bacchus, then she can go to the Elysian fields. Hades takes them to the entrance to the Elysian fields. He tells Hercules that since he is half Olympian god, he can accompany Eurydice. Jason pulls Hades aside as Eurydice and Hercules fawn over each other. Jason asks if he can go with them. Hades refuses. Jason asks Hades if he has ever been in love. Hades says no. Jason tells Hades that love can make people do foolish things and that he should go to keep an eye on "your love-sick nephew" Hades looks over at Hercules and Eurydice and agrees. They all go through the gate. When it looks like Sarah's mother will not forgive Eurydice, Hercules goes back to Hades and offers his life in exchange for Sarah's. In other words, Hercules will go to Tartarus and Sarah can go to the Elysian Fields. Hades refuses. Hercules states that this act would make him a better god than Zeus. Zeus does not care about mortals. This act would show that Hades does. Hades thinks then agrees. Hades opens the door to Tartarus. Hercules hesitates, then takes a deep breath and.... Eurydice exits the Elysian Fields and yells "NOOOOOO!!!!" Hercules jumps. Eurydice cries and says Hercules should have to pay for her mistakes. Hades realizes that people can change and maybe he has to rethink his procedures. He then pulls Hercules and Sarah out of the depths of Tartarus. Eurydice runs into Hercules Arms. Hades escorts Sarah to the gates to the Elysian Fields. Hercules escorts Eurydice. The girls step through. (YH: "A Lady in Hades)" ver the years following, Bacchus and the Bacchae gained a reputation and Orpheus returned to their ranks. It was at this point that Xena met Bacchus and Orpheus during her time as a warlord. Eurydice, somehow back from the Elysian Fields, had befriended Xena, was killed purposely by Bacchus during a battle with Xena's forces. After Eurydice's death, Orpheus swore to destroy Bacchus by living in the Bacchae Forest and taming the Bacchae with Bacchus's lyre, so they couldn't destroy the world. In retaliation to this action, Bacchus cursed Orpheus, by destroying his body, as well as decapitating him, but still keeping his head alive to see the evil Bacchus planned to unleash. Orpheus, although bodyless, was able to contact Joxer and pay him to deliver him to Xena and Gabrielle. Bacchus had recently been kidnapping women from a village neighboring his forest and was planning to transform them into Bacchae. Xena and Gabrielle, who have both been turned into Bacchae, finally destroyed Bacchus by stabbing him with a Dryad bone. (XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun") In mytholgy was an oak nymph or one of the daughters of Apollo (the god of light). She was the wife of Orpheus, who tried to bring her back from the dead with his enchanting music. Orpheus & Eurydice.jpg|Eurydice & Orpheus Eurydice...jpg|Eurydice.. Eurydice....jpg|Eurydice... The soul of Eurydice.jpg|The soul of Eurydice Category:Bacchae Category:Mortals Category:YH characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female